the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of pupils in sixth year by mathematical ability
This is a list of pupils in sixth year at Colham High School by mathematical ability. Pupils receive an individual grade for how proficient they are in mathematics, which is either A*, A, B, C, D or F. During maths lessons, the difficulty of the work pupils do depends on their grade, and A* grades indicate high-achieving pupils who are far ahead enough to do the maths lessons that are taught at Genesiscide College. As school reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. July 2016 grades A* *Arthur Hayman** - 6F A *Katheer Ahmed - 6P *Will Bates - 6F *Anna Beirne - 6P *Cătălin Drăgan - 6P *Stella Mackay - 6F *James Maguire - 6P *Hamish Morley - 6P *Isaac Stevenson - 6F B *George Chittenden** - 6F *Rachel Hopkins - 6I *Isla MacKenzie - 6P *Stuart Milliband - 6F *Liam Paisley - 6P *Jack Rivers - 6P *Laura Thompson - 6P *Rune Tjelta** - 6F *Edward Wallace - 6F *Amelia Woodbridge - 6F C *Melissa Adan** - 6F *Jonathan Beckwith - 6I *Harry Beirne - 6P *Sally Brittan - 6I *Dylan Cook - 6I *Jim Davidson - 6P *Tony Emery - 6I *Gemma Hillsbury - 6P *Brian Hockridge - 6F *Zoe Kennedy - 6F *Katy McGuinness - 6I *Pieter Sheeran - 6P *Annabel Skelly - 6F *Kim Stewart - 6I *Alex Woodbridge - 6F D *David Clegg - 6I *Cyril Gibson - 6I *Michael Pritchard - 6I *Isabella Reeves** - 6F *Ambrose Rodino - 6P *Fred Russell - 6I *Jessica Teasdale - 6F *Gary Wheaton - 6I *Sarah Yuill - 6P F *Samantha Boatman - 6I *David Jackson - 6P *Stacey Miller - 6F *Bailey Mortimer** - 6F "**" denotes a pupil who had their grades transferred from another school. Sixth year house results for mathematical ability #6P - average score 2.63 #6F - average score 2.44 #6I - average score 1.54 Average score for sixth year - 2.26 January 2017 grades A* *Will Bates - 6F *Arthur Hayman - 6F A *Katheer Ahmed - 6P *Anna Beirne - 6P *Cătălin Drăgan - 6P *Stella Mackay - 6F *James Maguire - 6P *Hamish Morley - 6P *Jack Rivers - 6P *Isaac Stevenson - 6F B *Harry Beirne - 6P *George Chittenden - 6F *Rachel Hopkins - 6I *Isla MacKenzie - 6P *Stuart Milliband - 6F *Liam Paisley - 6P *Laura Thompson - 6P *Rune Tjelta - 6F *Edward Wallace - 6F *Amelia Woodbridge - 6F C *Melissa Adan - 6F *Jonathan Beckwith - 6I *Sally Brittan - 6I *Dylan Cook - 6I *Jim Davidson - 6P *Gemma Hillsbury - 6P *Brian Hockridge - 6F *Zoe Kennedy - 6F *Katy McGuinness - 6I *Pieter Sheeran - 6P *Annabel Skelly - 6F *Kim Stewart - 6I *Alex Woodbridge - 6F D *David Clegg - 6I *Tony Emery - 6I *Cyril Gibson - 6I *Michael Pritchard - 6I *Isabella Reeves - 6F *Ambrose Rodino - 6P *Fred Russell - 6I *Jessica Teasdale - 6F *Gary Wheaton - 6I *Sarah Yuill - 6P F *Samantha Boatman - 6I *David Jackson - 6P *Stacey Miller - 6F *Bailey Mortimer - 6F "**" denotes a pupil who had their grades transferred from another school. Sixth year house results for mathematical ability #6P - average score 2.75 #6F - average score 2.50 #6I - average score 1.46 Average score for sixth year - 2.30 See also *List of pupils in sixth year by behaviour *List of pupils in sixth year by physical ability *List of pupils in sixth year by smartness *List of pupils in fifth year by mathematical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability Category:Grade lists